


A Blue Gift

by BabyBarnOwl



Series: Taint [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Voyeurism, prisoner lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBarnOwl/pseuds/BabyBarnOwl
Summary: Lance was the only Omega of Voltron. Now he's a prisoner of the Galra, and a congratulatory gift for the Champion.You don't need to read part one of this series to understand this fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, what have I written. I'm so sorry Lance.  
> This is essentially Lance gets raped by an evil Shiro, so be warned.  
> Someone (who I won't shame by naming) said they wanted this when I offered, sooo... here it is.  
> There is no happy ending. This is an awful fic, dark stuff. Please proceed with caution.

Lance’s eyes cracked open, he felt bleary, and a little groggy. At first he didn’t quite understand the sight in front of him, but he knew what it meant. His whole body froze. It felt like his heart had forgotten how to pump, while his chest was incapable of moving.

Galra were everywhere.

He stared at them, unblinking, through some kind of purple tint. 

Then everything came flooding back to him. The last thing he remembered was being led away by a pretty alien. He thought he’d scored big time, and it wasn’t going to be anything like the Nyma incident.

Turns out this was much worse.

No one had suspected a thing, or if they had they hadn’t voiced it. The team had gotten a distress signal. They’d gone to investigate, and found a ship full of aliens stranded in space, unable to move. The aliens had told them how the Galra had found them, and ordered them to dock in their ship for inspection, but he crew had run. They didn’t have the correct permits to be in that solar system. The Galra had started shooting, and ended up damaging them beyond their own ability to repair. Then they’d left them there, stranded, to starve to death. Their account had been heartfelt; it had even brought tears to Lance’s eyes.

The damage to the ship matched the story, even Hunk hadn’t suspected a thing. Coran, Hunk, and Pidge had patched them up, and as thanks they’d been invited to the alien’s home planet. Allura had almost refused, but they’d offered her exactly what she wanted. Political ties, a new ally to join the Voltron alliance. So, she had said yes.

They’d landed on the planet. Were greeted, thanked, and a party was thrown for them. Looking back, everything had been too quick to happen, there had been too few explanations, the party had been too big, and too well organised to be last minute. 

At the time, everyone had been too excited to notice. Allura had been busy creating political ties, Pidge had been playing with the robots, Hunk had been talking to one of the cooks about food, and Lance had found a pretty alien who was into him, really into him. That should have been the biggest red flag.  
To be honest he couldn’t remember what Coran and Keith had been doing, he’d been a little distracted. They’d gotten to kissing pretty quickly. He vaguely remembered Keith hovering nearby when he’d slipped onto the pretty alien’s lap.

Then he remembered her taking him to a tent, she’d pushed him down onto a blanket, and climbed on top of him, he’d been so excited. Then strangely sleepy. Incredibly sleepy. He’d tried to keep his eyes open, to concentrate on the pretty alien above him. She’d stoked his hair, told him it was okay, he needed to let go, it would hurt less that way.

*Beep* *Beep*

The sudden noise startled him, bringing Lance’s body back to life, and making everything move too fast. He could heart his heart thudding in his ears, as his lungs worked far too fast, desperately trying to get in air, and somehow completely failing.

The purple tint in front of him disappeared, suddenly making the room blindingly bright. Lance realised, belatedly, that it had been the front of a healing pod, and that’s what he was in.

Galra eyes were in him. All of them. He felt trapped inside the little box of a healing pod. Then there was shuffling. Everyone was moving, and there was shouting. It sounded far away, muffled. 

Out of nowhere, hands were reaching for him. Grabbing him. Pulling him out of the healing pod. He struggled back. More hands appeared. One reached out behind him, grabbing the back of his neck. It pressed on just the right area. Made his knees go weak. Made his head spin. The adrenaline kept him standing. It overrode his Omega reactions. Stemmed the need to submit.

Someone shoved a cloth against his face. Lance couldn’t stop himself from inhaling. It smelled of Alpha, all Alpha. The strongest scent he’d ever come across. It was crisp, clear, with undertones of wood. It reminded him of a meadow or a forest at night, and it made him feel safe. Whoever had that scent was strong, always in control, and would protect him.

The scent calmed his mind, muffling the logical side that was screaming to fight. His instinct whispered to him, telling him not to worry, the scent wasn’t angry, it wouldn’t hurt him, there was no need to fight.

He buckled forwards, and more hands caught him. They managed to pull him out, Omega instincts now dulling the adrenaline's effects. 

He still struggled, but his movements were now slow, easily quelled. The hands pulled his arms behind his back, and he heard a click. Pulling his arms from behind his back became impossible. The logical part of his mind told him that they’d put cuffs on him. The Omega half of him didn’t care.

“Take him to the Champion, Zarkon wants to reward our commander for the capture of Voltron.”

“Vrepit Sa.” 

Some of the hands let go, and two pairs grabbed his arms. Lance was hauled towards the door as his mind reeled. He tried to process what he’d heard. They had Voltron. Did that mean they had they others? Who else had been captured? Who was the Champion? What were they going to do to him?

“Hurry up.”

Lance’s head snapped up to see a Galra soldier glaring down at him. The soldier wasn’t one of the ones dragging him along. 

“I don’t have all day. Walk,” the soldier commanded, before turning around and leading the way out of the room. A well of spite filled Lance’s stomach, and he dug his heels into the ground in protest, but it made no difference, they just scraped across the metal floor as the men holding him dragged him out.

They pulled him down the corridor, slowly becoming more irritated the further they walked. Lance’s struggles became more forceful as the effect of the scent they’d blasted him with began to wear off. The guards didn’t seem to care about that.

That may have been because of how quickly they reached their destination. The guard ahead of them stopped in front of a door and turned back to his companions.

“Make sure he behaves. I like my limbs where they are so we’re not getting on the Champions bad side,” the soldier spat out before turning back. Lance felt the grip on both sides tighten as the door opened.

No one turned to look at them as they stepped in.

Inside, the room teemed with soldiers, none fully armoured. They lounged around, chatting, laughing, eating. Lance looked around, taking in the sight. To his right there was sofas and what looked like a large TV. The Galra in front of it were watching a fight play across the screen. A small green alien and a giant alligator on two legs were facing off. Some of the soldiers were yelling things like “Dodge!”, or “Kill it!”

The sight made Lance’s stomach churn so he turned away looking for something else. To the end of the room was a counter, with bowls, a fridge, and a sink. Galra milled around it, eating pink goo, and chatting to one another. Lance had never seen the Galra do anything but fight, it was a strange sight, but not a helpful one. None of them looked like they were important enough to be this ‘Champion’, and they had no weapons that he might be able to steal.

He looked over to his left. There was a table full of people playing some sort of card game. There were a lot of Galra there, seats crowded in so that the players were almost touching shoulders, and others stood behind them, watching. The cards they held were colourful, and incomprehensible. Someone chucked a blue card onto the pile in the middle and the rest of the table groaned, or swore. Some of the Galra watching the game chuckled, and one slapped another one on the back good-naturedly.

Lance was forced to his knees as the Galra in front of him cleared his throat loudly. At the sound the whole room turned to look at them. There was a moment of silence as eyes went from the soldier to Lance, and then back again.

One of the men at the card table leaned back in his chair and asked, “what can we do for you gentlemen?”

Lance’s mouth dropped open, and he let out a chocked gasp. The man at the table, he wasn’t Galra. He wasn’t even an alien. He was distinctly human, and that face…

The Galra who had led them here turned to the man- human- and saluted.

“Champion-.”

There was a sudden growl, low and menacing, and instantly the mood in the roomed shifted from inquiring to hostile. The soldier who had bought Lance here floundered, mouth partially open.

The Galra next to the human bared his teeth and spat out, “Commander.”

The soldier picked up on it immediately, he straightened up, readjusted his salute and started again, “Commander, my apologies, I meant no disrespect,” the human waved his hand as if to dismiss it, and smiled. The Galra soldier visibly relaxed, “I bring a gift from Emperor Zarkon. As recognition for your outstanding work in capturing Voltron the Emperor has seen fit to bestow upon you the only Omega of the Voltron Paladins. He is yours for the next eight hours in the universal time.”

Lance’s whole body went cold. Zarkon had all of them, some small part of Lance had hoped that at least some of them had gotten away, but no, he had Voltron, he had the team. Lance felt sick.

The Galra around him were grinning now. He’d been given away, like a thing, to these alpha’s. Alpha’s with little moral’s, and apparently, the ones chiefly responsible for his capture. His heart pounded against his chest as if trying to break free as sweat trickled down his back, and his mind tried desperately think of a way to break free.

Lance looked to the human, eyes pleading. He wasn’t Galra. The human looked back, still smiling, it was warm, comforting, and a spark of hope alighted in Lance chest. It was quickly quelled.

“How kind of him, so one of the Paladin’s was an Omega, how fortunate for us,” the human replied, the room chuckled at the dark joke hidden in his words, “tell Emperor Zarkon he has my deepest gratitude for this gift.”

The human leaning back in his chair, relaxed, like they were chatting about what they’d watched on TV last night, not being told he was being give a person as a gift.

“Of course, glory to the Empire! Vrepit Sa!” the soldier said, saluting him.

“Vrepit Sa,” the human replied saluting in return, still leaning back in his chair. The Galra at either side of him let go, and saluted as well.

There was a click behind Lance, and he felt his arms go free. He looked at the guards in surprise, the three of them turned and left without a word.

It was only when the door slid shut behind him that Lance had the thought to turn and run. He pulled himself to his feet, no one stopped him, or even moved towards him.

“You out of the game then?” Lance heard someone at the table ask as he turned to the door.

“Not yet, I’ve bet money this round, and I know you remember that,” the human replied. Lance’s hands hit the door. He searched for a door handle, or some something, anything to hold onto, to pry the door open with. There was nothing.

“What do you want to do with him then?” One of the Galra asked, Lance wasn’t sure if it was the same one who’d spoken before. He swivelled to look at them, eyes wide. The human didn’t look up from his cards.

“Can we use him?” A different Galra asked before the human could reply.

The human made a thinking noise before answering, “so long as you clean him up after.”

Lance’s breath hitched, and he began to scramble at the door, desperately trying to get his nails into the crevice where it met the wall. From the corner of his eye he could see one of the Galra split off from the table, and head towards him.

Lance gave up on the door, and began to back away. His eyes darted across the room, praying for some other kind of exit, but to his dismay he couldn’t see anything useful.

His back hit the sofa as the Galra came within touching distance. Lance twisted to the side, and tried to run. The Galra lunged forwards, grabbing his arm in the process.

Lance was slammed against the sofa, one hip pressed against his assailant, the other against the seating. Hard nails cut into arm. Lance struggled. Tried to slip out from under the Galra, but the weight of the man’s body kept him pinned in place.

The top of his body was forced over the edge of the sofa. Making him knock into the Galra sitting there.

“Fuck’s sake,” the Galra muttered, turning to them both. Lance held out no hope for help from this one. He pushed the new Galra away with his free arm, and the alpha grunted in annoyance. Instead of forcing him away the Galra grabbed his free arm. He pulled it back, forcing lance to turn to face him, and he rose from the sofa. 

The first Galra, now behind him, pushed in close. Lance could feel an erection pressing into him.

Somehow that made this real. This wasn’t some idle threat. Not some taunt to rile him up. They were going to do this. They were going to rape him.

No, please no.

His struggles became frantic as his mind screamed no. He twisted, and shouted, trying to get away from the length pressing against him. The claws on his arms gripped tighter, slowly drawing blood. Lance’s hands grabbed everything they could, but there was nowhere he could go. He was trapped between two alphas. The one behind him placed a hand on his back. He trailed it up and down Lance’s skin. Lance shuddered. It was pleasure and revulsion mixed together. He had no idea if the Galra had Omega’s, but they must do if they knew exactly where to touch him to force him to submit.

The Galra in front of him grabbed the back of his neck, squeezing hard. Lance’s head was pulled down, and for a moment his nose brushed against the alpha’s clothed cock. Alpha arousal filled his senses, but it smelled wrong, off somehow.

Lance’s eyes went wide, and he held back a sob. There had to be some way out of this. He kept struggling, but he could feel the dizziness coming on, clouding his brain, making his movements slow.

There was a tug at his trousers, and then cool air hit his backside. His whole body trembled, as tears threatened to spill. In front of him the alpha was unzipping the bottom of his suit. A hard, bright purple cock slipped out. The tip of slapped Lance in the face, splattering pre-cum onto his cheek. He bit down hard on his lip, refusing to open his mouth.

“Open up,” the alpha grunted. Lance turned his head away in protest. The hand on the back of his neck tightened.

Behind him a finger pressed at his hole, and Lance clenched down, refusing him access.

“I though this guy was meant to be an Omega. There’s no slick,” the alpha muttered.

“And he won’t open his damn mouth,” the other added, releasing his arm. There was a moment of relief, but then the hand went to his neck, grabbing the front, and squeezed. Both claws tightened, cutting off his air. Lance’s now free hand scrabbled at the Galra’s claws. Trying desperately to pry him off, but he could. He need to gasp, but refused to open his mouth, so the Galra squeezed harder.

Lance faintly heard, “that’s enough. Let go of him,” and the claws released him. He gasped in air, heaving it down. His own hand going to his throat protectively.

The pressure against his back also disappeared, and Lance tried to pull his trousers back up.

“Have you two ever slept with an Omega before?” The same voice that had told them to stop asked.

“’Course I have. They usually just open up for you,” one of the Alpha’s replied. Lance turned to look at his saviour, and assailant. 

The Galra was talking to the human, the one they’d called Champion, or Commander.

The human noticed him staring and beckoned him over. Lance hesitated, he was still shaking with fear and relief.

“You want to try having sex with these two again?” the human asked. Ice pooled in Lance’s veins, he didn’t want that, anything but that. The human waited. To Lance’s side one of the Galra moved, and that set Lance almost running. He crossed the room to the human, moving quickly, whilst trying to avoid everything.

The closer he got to the man the more familiar he seemed. It was his face, his scent-it was the scent they’d used to control him when he’d woken up in the healing pod. Earthy, comforting, and in control. Lance paused. That’s why it had been so appealing, it had been human. The scent of Galra alpha’s fill the room, but it didn’t make Lance weak-kneed, or his mouth water, not like this scent did.

The human beckoned him again, a warm smile on his face, and Lance was sure he’d seen that face before.

A few of the Galra shifted away as Lance approached, but their eyes were on the other human, as if they were unsure of something.

The human pushed out his chair slightly, it made a scrapping noise across the floor. Then he patted his lap. Lance didn’t take another step forward. He shook his head, a ‘no’ on the tip of his tongue.

“You want to go back to them?” the human alpha indicated his head to behind Lance, and Lance slid onto his lap.

He straddled him, so that they were face to face. The man smiled, and placed a hand on Lance’s neck. Lance went rigid, his neck was still sore from the Galra’s claws. The touch was surprisingly gently. The alpha moved his fingers slowly and softly. As if feeling out where to touch him. It made his skin crawl.

Lance’s eyes turned down, hoping for some kind of weapon. The alpha was unarmed. Lance internally cursed.

The alpha brushed a thumb over where Lance knew one of his scent glands was. He tried hard not to react, but the man stopped his movement, thumb sitting exactly over the gland. He pressed, and Lance’s attention snapped back up to his face, his world zeroing down onto the alpha. 

The alpha’s other hand went to Lance’s lower back, and Lance tried to squirm away, but that only led him closer to the alpha, and the man’s hand followed his body. So, now they sat noses almost touching.

Then it hit him where he’d seen that face before. On the news, on the internet. The man had been his idol. He was sure it was him. The scar and white hair had thrown him, but it was definitely Takashi Shirogane.

Lance’s mouth fell open. A million questions filled his head. He should have been paying attention to what Shiro was doing, because the next second he was sweeping his hand up Lance’s back, pressing against the glands that lined it.

Lance automatically gasped, and arched into it. A warm sensation now spreading through his gut. His brain screamed no, please no. He opened his mouth to beg him to stop, but then the hand on his neck was pressing on glands as well, and it nearly made him whine.

His body was shaking again, and he thought it was from the fear. 

“It’s okay, it won’t hurt,” Shiro murmured, lips almost touching his. Lance could smell him, his scent filling the air between them. It told him this was a strong alpha, one who wanted him. That’s what Lance had always wanted wasn’t it? A strong, pretty, alpha who wanted him, and this alpha was very pretty. Big, muscly, and a fantastic jawline. He was being so gentle with Lance; he wouldn’t hurt him. Except, some small part of Lance’s brain was screaming no.

Then Shiro’s hand swept back down his spine, and that did make him moan, low and needy, but it got cut off. Shiro closed the final distance between them, pulling Lance in, pressing his against his chest as he kissed him. Shiro hand cupped the back of his neck as Lance’s lips parted for the alpha. His tongue entered Lance’s mouth, exploring every inch of it, leaving Lance breathless. He sucked and scrapped his teeth across Lance’s lips, then forced himself deeper into his mouth. Lance tried to copy, but barely kept up with the hungry kiss. Shiro was the first to pull away.

“Between my legs,” the alpha -Shiro- whispered. Lance was panting, and his mind felt muddled. The alpha spread his legs slightly under Lance, to emphasis the command, and Lance slipped off him. He went to his knees, and nestled himself between his alphas legs. His scent almost suffocating here, and Lance breathed in deep, letting it wash over him.

His alpha opened up the bottom of his suit, and Lance leaned forward, mouth already open for him.

“Good Omega,” he praised, hand carding through Lance’s hair as Lance licked the tip of his cock. Lance preened at the words, and took in the alpha’s head, tongue licking over it as he did. The hand continued to caress his head as he swallowed down more of his alpha’s cock.

“My turn yet?” His alpha asked, and that confused Lance, but he didn’t stop, the hand on his head urging him down. He would get all of it in his mouth, he was determined to.

“It’s been your turn for a while,” someone replied. Ah, he wasn’t talking to him. That was fine. He was getting closer to the hilt, and it was getting harder to swallow down more of him, so he needed to concentrate.

“I’ll play blue,” Shiro said, shifting forwards as he did so, forcing the last of his cock into Lance’s mouth. Lance hadn’t been expecting it, and for a moment he choked, but the sound couldn’t be heard above the annoyed groans that came from around the table above him.

Then the cock slipped back as Shiro leaned into his chair, and Lance pulled away, but made sure the head never passed his lips.

“How long have you had that?”

“I’m out.”

A chuckle reverberated through Shiro, making his cock move slightly. Lance pressed his tongue against the underside and pushed his mouth further down onto it, licking up the shaft. Shiro gave a breathy sigh. 

“How about this then?”

“Oh, fuck you too.”

Lance bobbed his head up and down, moving faster now. He had pleased his alpha, but not enough. Not enough to get his full attention.

A grunt came from above as Lance tried to take in more of him. The hand on his head gently pushing him down, but Lance felt like he would choke again.

“Who’s left?” That was Shiro talking. Lance pulled back, and bobbed his head down faster, trying to reach to hilt.

“Just me.”

Lance failed, and he didn’t get a noise this time.

“Got anything to beat this?” Shiro asked. Lance tried to use more of his tongue, wrapping it around the cock as much as he could, and moving it, pressing it all over. 

“Oh for-no. You win.”

“That makes all this mine then,” Lance could hear the smile in his voice. Shiro leaned forward again, and pushed Lance’s head down, burying himself in Lance to the hilt. Lance choked, and tried to move back, but the hand kept him in place.

Lance pushed against his alpha’s thighs, trying to breath. He choked again, still unable to move back, and his alpha’s fingers curled into his hair. Above him he could hear something scraping across the table.

“Time for a little celebration,” Shiro said, and Lance was abruptly pulled of his cock.

Lance gasped for air, saliva trickling down his chin.

“Well isn’t that a pretty sight. Well done,” Shiro said, smiling down at him. Lance was still wheezing, but he smiled back up at his alpha as best he could.

Shiro let go of his hair, and pushed his chair further back, before standing up. His cock, still out and fully hard, was now above Lance’s eye level.

Shiro patted the table behind Lance, “Let’s give you what you really want.”

Lance scrabbled up, head nearly hitting his alpha’s cock in his haste to stand. Around him there was laughter, but Lance ignored it. Instead, he turned around, and bent over the table, thumbs hooking into his trousers, pushing them down.

“Whore’s greedy for it,” someone from the other side of the table said. Lance didn’t see who because he was looking back over his shoulder expectantly waiting for his alpha.

Shiro was smiling down at him, he looked pleased, and excitement welled in Lance’s chest. Shiro moved against him, pressing his erection between his cheeks. His hands gripped Lance’s ass, feeling the curve of it, and Lance wriggled, grinding up against him. Warm feeling in his stomach moving lower.

“Hmmm,” Shiro agreed, “good Omega, you’re so close to being perfect,” a hand moved up from his ass, drifting across to his back, “I need you to be wet for me. I want you dripping. You can do that, can’t you?”

Shiro gave his ass a squeeze to emphasis his words, and Lance whined, bucking up again to grind the alpha cock between his ass.

He could be good; he would be good. The coiling warmth in his gut was proof of that. He was so close to being slick. He dragged his hand off the table, to his own erection. He jerked them both up and down it, trying to goad his body on. The coil in his gut tightened, warmth spreading lower again. 

Shiro pressed into Lance’s lower back, rubbing over just the right spots, and the coil sprung free, warmth slipping down, and out of him. He could feel the slick slipping past his entrance, coating his alpha’s waiting cock.

Shiro leaned over him, pushing in close, “well done,” he whispered into Lance’s ear, erection pressing against his hole, not yet breaching it.

Lance whined and pushed back, driving the tip of Shiro’s cock into him. They both moaned low at the feeling.

It was wonderful, being stretched and filled, but he needed more. Shiro was ready to give him all that. He pushed in more, now gripping both of Lance’s hips, keeping him still, stopping him from pushing back anymore.

Lance strained back against him. Shiro’s pace was slow, pushing into him with agonising patience. Lance wanted, needed, more of him. He needed to be stuffed full of cock. He needed it rammed into him.

He whined his complaint, and his alpha shushed him, still pushing in slowly. Lance whined again, starting to feel full, but he knew there was more. The wait was tortuously slow, but soon the cock pushing in started to feel a little wider, which meant the swell of the base where the knot would be. Then he felt the slap of skin on skin as Shiro fully seated himself in Lance.

Lance groaned at the feeling, clamping down on the wonderful sensation, which made Shiro grunt.

Suddenly it pulled out of him, so fast Lance took a second to realise it had happened, by the time he knew it was gone Shiro slammed back into him, going straight to the hilt. Lance gasped, and then moaned as his alpha did it again.

The pace was fast and strong, making the table rock beneath them. Lance tried to push back to meet each of his thrust, but all he managed was to writhe and moan beneath him.

His alpha kept going, fucking, and fucking, and fucking him relentlessly. Pace not faltering. He found the spot that had Lance crying out in pleasure and hit into with every thrust.

“Good Omega,” his alpha, grunted out breathlessly every few thrusts, and Lance preened, every time he said it. Happiness welling up along with pleasure.

He tried to tell his alpha how good he was giving it to him, “yes!”

“Harder!”

“There!”

“Ohhh, more!” Lance cried.

He was so close to the edge. He could feel himself clamping down around his alpha, and the base of the cock inside him was swelling. His alpha gave a few more thrusts, each tinged with pain as his knot pushed past him rim.

With one hard thrust his alpha pushed the whole of his cock into Lance, and gave a loud moan as he came. His knot locked him in place, warmth filling Lance’s insides. The sensation pushed Lance over the edge, his own orgasm shooting through him, cum splattering the floor beneath him.

He slumped onto the table, feeling boneless, alpha cock still knotted inside him. His Omega metaphorically puffing out its chest in pride, but the logical side of his brain was resurfacing. The fog of hormones receding now that he’d been fucked.

Lance writhed, panicking as the realisation of what he’d just done hit him.

“Shhh, I’m still in you,” Shiro soothed, running a hand over Lance’s shoulders and neck.

“Get out,” Lance cried, his voice unsteady, as he tried to pull away.

“It’s okay, this is normal. I’m knotted in you, no need to panic,” Shiro explained, still running his hand over Lance’s neck. 

“N-no, get out!”

“It’ll hurt if I do that. I don’t want to hurt you. Be a good Omega-.”

Lance cut him off, anger boiling in him, “don’t call me that! I’m Lance! Not your damn Omega!”

The hand clammed down on his neck.

“Lance,” there was a steely edge to his voice now, “calm down, or it’s going to hurt a lot more next time you get fucked.”

Lance let out a sob, whole body shaking. His vision blurred as tears began to spill out, running down his cheeks. He could taste the tears as he took in racking breaths. 

“Please,” he begged. He could feel every inch of Shiro in him, forcing his body open to accommodate him. Every sob shook his body, and made him more acutely aware of the intrusion. His body clamped out in an effector to force him out, but only made the feeling stronger.

Lance wanted to scream and wail, but he didn’t, he was scared of what they might do to him. Of what the Champion might do to him. So, he waited, he couldn’t do anything else. Each second that ticked by felt like minutes. He kept his eyes shut, so he didn’t have to look at the prying, jeering faces of the Galra in the room. He could hear them chatting, like Lance hadn’t just been raped in front of all of them.

Eventually, the knot died down, and Shiro pulled out his cock. Even with it gone Lance could feel it. He wasn’t sure he’d ever stop feeling it.

Then someone said something that made him want to scream.

“Can I fuck him next?”


End file.
